The Dinner
by stephensslut
Summary: Stephen is invited to a dinner party and invites his new fling.


"Could you pass the salt please?" asked Ricky. Stephen had invited me to a dinner party at Ricky and Jane's home. It wasn't so much a dinner party as it was just a dinner with a few couples there. It was Ricky and Jane, Karl and Suzanne, and Stephen and I. Apparently Stephen had told Ricky about him and me a few nights ago at Jonah's party. Ricky told him to go ahead and invite me over since they were all in L.A. anyways right now working on a project. "It about time this mong finds a nice girl, he's only almost 40. Christ almighty!" Ricky joked.

Jane brought out all of our meals and the conversation was flowing. We were talking about their work, my work, Jane's books, etc. I wasn't even half way through my roasted duck when I felt a familiar hand brush along my inner thigh. I looked at Stephen with a huge gulp, but he was still carrying on the conversation like nothing was happening beneath Gervais' dining room table. Like he hadn't just slipped his masculine hand up my skirt in the middle of our entrée. His fingertips gently moved up my leg to my already aroused pussy. He was still talking, but was moving his thumb over my clit. I knew I couldn't make a single sound, if I did, all of these people would think I was some sort of perverted weirdo who gets off on talking about media.

Stephen started rubbing faster and faster when Jane looked over and asked if I was ok. "You haven't really said much or really touched your food. Are you alright dear?" "Oh yes I am fine, I am just very interested in the conversation and wanted to absorb all I could" I replied. What kind of fucking reply is that? Absorb the conversation? Was I fucking sponge and didn't know it? Stephen looked at me and smiled, "It's so refreshing to see someone who has the same taste in writing and comedy as I do. I am glad you are so enthusiastic". He went back to the conversation and Karl was talking about some insect he saw today. He was telling the story of how he found him in his kitchen. I didn't really hear much other than my heartbeat in my ears.

Stephen proceeded to slide his hand into my underwear and enter two fingers inside of me. He was stimulating my G-spot as soon as he found it. He was doing that little motion with his fingers, the one you do when you motion someone to come over with your fingers. He knew he couldn't full on finger me because the sound of his hand hitting my wet skin would be too noticeable. I was sitting in the wooden dining room chair, clenching the napkin on my lap, trying not to scream. I was biting my lip, but if I bit any harder I would draw blood, so the napkin would have to feel my fury.

"What do you think of that?" I was asked by Suzanne. Apparently she had said my name a couple of times, but I had no idea what was going on. I was too busy feeling Stephen's hand filling my insides up and slightly grinding into it. "Oh yes, I like it! It like it so much! It's so good!" I said a little loudly. I got kind of a weird look from Karl, but he went back to talking about whatever idea they had been talking about. It could've been about burning down an orphanage and I just yelled I loved it. I assume it was something good because nobody gave me a strange look like I was an arson advocate. I knew I couldn't be too loud or vocal, but I wanted Steve to know I was one hundred percent loving what he was doing to me.

I managed to eat a little bit more of my food when I started shaking a little. My silverware was clanking against my plate. Steve was giving it all he could and I was coming right in Ricky Gervais' dining room. I dug my fingernails into the table cloth and dropped my fork. Everyone, including Stephen looked. "Are you alright?" Ricky asked in a confused tone. "Oh yes I am fine, I just had a cramp in my foot. It must be from the heels I am wearing. Beauty is pain, am I right ladies?" I quickly shot back. They both nodded their heads in agreement and chuckled. At least I am quick on my feet.

After the meal we had went into their living room (as they call it, the lounge) and were having coffee. Laughs were being exchanged and I was cracking up and Ricky and Stephen's banter. I felt my phone vibrate against my leg and looked down at the screen. "Go to the second floor bathroom, the first one on the left" it said. It was from Steve and I asked where their bathroom is. "Oh yes dear, the toilet is on the second floor, first door on the left" replied Jane. It was exactly were the text was wanting me to go.

I went up and about five minutes later Stephen joined me. "I see you enjoyed your dinner" he smirked. "What the fuck was that all about? Are you trying to make me out as some sort of creep?" I said hastily. "No, I was just having a bit of fun. But I want a little in return" Steve said. He undid his belt and pushed down his pants. He pulled his throbbing cock out from his boxers and told me to touch it. I wrapped my hand around his manhood and starting pumping my hand. "Mmmm" he managed to get out. I sped up my wrist and could feel his veins twitching in my palm. I was stroking his thick cock when he spun me around a bent me over the tub. I looked back to see him pull a condom out of his pants pocket. He quickly undid the packaging and slid the tiny piece of latex over his dick.

He pushed into me as hard as he could. I let out a loud moan, but he told me to be quiet. He rolled the sleeves of his jacket up his arms and pushed my skirt up above my waist. Steve was gripping my skin, leaving marks on my skin with his fingers. He had me right where he wanted me and I was obliging. He tugged me into his cock, trying to go as deep as he possibly could go. I tried to meet his speed and thrusts so I could feel his every inch fill me up. It was hard for either of us not to make a sound, but we managed. The only thing that could be heard in that bath room was the exhaust fan and skin slapping against skin.

When he could feel me starting to clench up around his rock hard cock, he reached around and put his hand over my mouth. We may have only slept together one other time, but he knew I was loud. He kept thrusting into me and I started to come just like I had at dinner. My moans were muffled through his hand and my knees were starting to buckle. I could feel myself shaking involuntarily and was about to lose my balance when he finally released inside of me. I could feel his contractions inside of me and he stayed inside of me for a few seconds, milking it for all it was worth.

When he pulled out, I was still bent over the tub collecting my thoughts. He slapped my bare ass and pulled his pants back on. "Come on, they will wonder where we went". When I returned to the sofa in the living room, I picked up my phone. I noticed I had an unread text message. I opened it and it was from Bill. "Hey come over, Maggie is gone for the weekend". I wrote back "I can't right now. I am swamped with some stuff with my new album. Maybe next time". When my phone vibrated again it said "Next time :)" and I slipped it into my clutch. Stephen kissed me on the forehead and I felt conflicted.


End file.
